The research study will involve a controlled evaluation of Narcotic Antagonist Jail Work Release Program in terms of the treatment of the inmate with an opiate dependency and the clinical comparison of the efficacy and suitability of new antagonist agents such as naltrexone. We have established in the jail setting the value of cyclazocine treatment. It will now be compared with other antagonists. Additionally, a work-release antagonist program mode of operation in the maximum security jail has been established. We are now in a position to establish differences and usefulness of a minimum security work-release antagonist program. To date the value of the program has been studied principally within the jail confine. This present research intends to extend evaluation into the post-incarceration phase.